Ash And Riolu
by DJ 38K7
Summary: Ash finds a injured riolu in Floccesy Ranch. read to see what happens conntains Gardevoir X Ash and Riolu x Ash.I know bad summary. Better then it sounds
1. Chapter 1

Ash And Riolu.

(Authors Notes)  
This is my first fanfiction sorry if it's bad.

(Disclaimer I do not own pokemon.)

Ash was taking a stroll through Floccesy Ranch until, "RIOLU!" Ash  
ran towards the direction of the yell, when he got there he saw a  
injured riolu."Grrrrr." the riolu growled."I'm not going to hurt  
you." Ash said as he examined it for any fatal wounds."This may  
sting a little okay." Ash said as he sprayed a potion on its cuts and  
Bruised, Then riolu looked at him in a confused and loving gaze.

(Authors Notes)  
Yes the riolu is female.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash And Riolu

Thank you guys for the reviews And I will try to make longer  
chapters.  
'hi' pokemon speech  
"hi"human Speech  
'"Thoughts'"  
Disclaimer I don't own Pokemon

Ash began to walk away untill he heard the riolu call him back.  
Ash knelt by riolu, she then grabed a pokeball from his belt.'Can you  
please be my trainer.' she asked then a lucario charged out of the  
bushes. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER'The lucario yelld as  
he lunged toward Ash to kill him.(Cue Akward Father Daughter Moment)  
'Daddy he was taking care of my wounds'riolu said before her father  
Could've killed him.'Oh is that what he was doing'her father  
replied sarcastically. 'Yes i'm not lying.' riolu yelled at her  
father.'Then why did you ask if you could be his pokemon?'her  
yelled back.'Because his is kind hearted.'riolu replied rather  
quietly.'I trust him you may go with him.'her father said as he  
walked off.(End Akward Father Daughter Moment)Riolu walked back to  
Ash she nodded as Ash tapped thepokeball on her released her  
and said "I think I will callyou Sapphire."Riolu smiled, happy that she  
had a then there was a loud explousion coming from the forest,  
Ash and Sapphireran towards the direction of th explosion, they gasped and what  
they were dead pokemon bodies everywhere including  
Sapphire's Began to cry Ash was trying to calm her  
down But was remembered her staring at him with a  
loving gaze '"How is that going to help? Actually that might help.'"  
he was surprised when Ash kissed her on the cheek  
blushing, she calmed down."Come on lets just go to Floccesy Town and  
Rest." Ash said Sapphire nodded as they walked towards Floccesy Town.

(Authors Notes)  
I tried my best to make the chapter longer and better than the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash And Riolu  
(Author's notes) Pikachu will be in this and Sapphire are sleeping  
in the same bed  
Ages  
Ash 16  
Gardevoir 16  
Sapphire 5 in riolu years or 10 in human years  
Pikachu 15  
"hi" human speech  
'hi' pokemon speech  
'"hi'" thoughts  
""telepathy""  
Disclaimer I don't own pokemon

Ash and Sapphire got to Floccesy Town pokemon center they rented a room.  
Ash threw his backpack on the floor as he and Saphhire entered the room  
'Hey Ash what other pokemon do you have?'Sapphire asked "A lot"Ash replied as  
he released pikachu and gardevoir who immediately hugged Ash.'Hello Ash who  
might be this young beautiful riolu be.'Pikachu asked causing Sapphire to blush.  
Gardevoir release her hug on Ash."Pikachu, Gardevoir this is Sapphire."Ash  
introduced them. 'Nice to meet you Sapphire' Pikachu and gardevoir said' Same to  
you pikachu, gardevoir.'Sapphire returned gardevoir before she  
hugged him to death."Hey Sapphire you want to watch a movie?"Ash asked 'Sure.'  
Sapphire handed her a a list of movies, she chose Scary Movie 4.  
After the movie Ash fell asleep,Sapphire however had a hard time sleeping  
because of her young age the movie was who was under the  
blanket slowly towards Sapphire,she noticed this after a few minutes and started  
whimpering in fear waking Ash up he then lifted the blanket,when Sapphire saw  
Pikachu she blushed in embarrassment and quickly fell asleep  
The Next Morning  
Ash was the fisrt to wake up he felt something wrapped around his arm, he looked  
at his arm to see gardevoir's arms wrapped around it '"I wonder how gardevor got  
out of her pokeball?'"Ash thought then shrugged it off waking gardevoir in  
the process""Good morning honey."" Gardevoir said with a smile before she  
kissed Ash on the lips, Sapphire who had just woken up gasped when she saw this, angry she  
tried to punch gardevoir.

(Authors Notes)  
So Sapphire and gardevoir love Ash that is'nt going to end well heh heh heh.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash And Riolu  
Ages  
Ash 16  
Gardevoir 16  
Sapphire 5 in riolu years or 10 in human years  
"hi" human speech  
'hi' pokemon speech  
'"hi'" thoughts  
""telepathy""  
Disclaimer I don't own pokemon

Gardevoir teleported herself and Ash out of the way before Sapphire punched her,  
gardevoir then used confusion greatly hurting slowy backed away  
from the fighting used counter on gardevoir which did little  
was about to use confusion until Ash stopped her."Guys stop  
fighting."Ash said loundly getting there attention.'Ash tell me who you love  
more me or her.'Gardevoir said."I love none of you."Ash replied 'Why?'Gardevoir asked.  
Well you are are pokemon and it is illegal for a pokemon and ahuman to fall in love."  
Ash replied this broke gardevoir's and Sapphire's sighed as re returned Gardevoir "Well  
what do you want to do."Ash asked Sapphire thought for a minute and said 'We can go for a walk.'  
"Okay" Ash and grabbed his backpack then they left the pokemon center,Sapphire jumped up  
on Ash's shoulder just as they entered route 20 encountering many pokemon mostly patrat and purrlion  
'uhh Ash can I battle a few pokemon?'Sapphire asked Ash nodded as a patrat attempted to attack Sapphire jumped off Ash's shoulder and took a fighting stance (Cue battle moment)"Sapphire use force palm."Ash performed the attack causing the patrat severe wild patrat used tackle  
doing a considerable amount of damage to Sapphire"Sapphire use feint"Ash camanded Sapphire performed this attack but wild patrat used tackle again but Sapphire used counter Ash was surprised she used the attack without him telling her the wild patrat fainted at the last attack.(End battle moment)"Good job Sapphire"Ash praised her Sapphire smiled and jumped back on Ash's Ash and Sapphire reached Virbank City around 8:00 because of a few battles Ash checked a boat schedule he noted the next boat to kanto was tomorrow he sighed "well Sapphire looks like we have to stay at a pokemon center tonight"Ash said 'Okay' Sapphire replied as they walked to the pokemon center "Hello and welcome to the pokemon center how may I help you"Nurse Joy said As Ash walked to the front desk "I would like to rent a room please"Ash replied "Okay here is your room keyNurse Joy said as she handed him the room key "Thank you" Ash said then walked towards his threw his backpack on the floor as he entered Sapphire close behind a few minutes Ash entered the bathroom to change he came out wearing gray boxers and a black t-shirt Ash looked at Sapphire who was already asleep he smiled as he lied down next to her and quickly fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash And Riolu  
Ages  
Ash 16  
Gardevoir 16  
Sapphire 5 in riolu years or 10 in human years  
"hi" human speech  
'hi' pokemon speech  
'"hi'" thoughts  
""telepathy""  
Disclaimer I don't own pokemon

Ash had just woken up, quilckly glanced at the clock it read 2:30 A.M just then he felt somthing wrap  
around his neck, he turned to see Sapphire hug him in her sleep she mumbled 'I love you' with a smile  
and a blush on her face but Ash didn't hear so he went back to sleep.  
7:30 A.M  
Ash yawned as he turned to sit up he glanced Sapphire she was still changed his clothes to  
his Unova outfit he woke Sapphire up '5 more minutes daddy.' Sapphire said after a few minutes Sapphire  
realised she called him daddy and began crying into Ash's chest. (Crying like Baby Luigi) Ash began  
to give her a massage Sapphire calmed down a little bit she looked up at Ash and kissed was  
slightly surprised Sapphire could of swore she felt him kiss side Gardevoir's Pokeball  
Gardevoir who saw everything through her psychic abilities was angered she brgan to plot revenge  
she becgan practicing new moves like thunder punch,fire punch,and ice punch.  
With Ash and Sapphire  
Ash had bought boat tickets and boarded the boat to Kanto he and Sapphire walk to their cabin  
Ash opened the door Sapphire rushed in Ash tossed his bag on the floor he noticed Sapphire looked very  
dirty "Sapphire you want a bath?" Ash asked Sapphire nodded Ash started the shower for her, Sapphire  
got in the shower 'uhh Ash could wash me please'Sapphire asked nervously "Sure" Ash replied as he  
took a wet rag and put a special soap for pokemon on the rag Ash bbegan washing her arms first  
then her face being careful of her eyes he washed her body he moved on to her leg Sapphire blush and moaned as Ash rubbed her "private area" with the rag after Sapphire was done with her bath she and Ash sat down and played video games like New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sapphire sat in Ash's lap the whole time with Ash's arms around her after what seemed like forever Sapphire fell  
asleep Ash placed her in bed as he changed into his boxers and a black short sleeve t-shirt lied down  
next to Sapphire and fell asleep.


	6. The Dream

Ash And Riolu  
Ages  
Ash 16  
Gardevoir 16  
Sapphire 5 in riolu years or 10 in human years  
"hi" human speech  
'hi' pokemon speech  
'"hi'" thoughts  
""telepathy""  
Disclaimer I don't own pokemon

In Sapphire's dream

Sapphire woke up in a hospital bed confused she looked at her body she gasped she was a sexy looking  
Lucario she had petite sized breasts but burns and bandages were all over her body she sighed and  
lied back down she heard the door open she saw Ash walk in "Well Sapphire Nurse Joy said your are  
all healed up and ready to go."Ash said Sapphire tried to walk but had a hard time so Ash put an arm around her it helped finaly got used to walking again after awile they left the pokemon center soon they entered Viridian Forest as the two walked aimlessly through the forest until it was night  
(They left the pokemon center at 6:00 P.M) 'Ash were lost.'Sapphire told him the fiftieth time that  
night Ash sighed in defeat "Fine lets set up camp for the night."Ash said as he took out the tent  
from his bag 'How do you get tha to fit in you bag?'Sapphire asked "Its a foldable tent"Ash said as  
he finished putting up the tent "Hey Sapphire can you get some fire wood?" 'Sure' Sapphire said  
as she went to get fire came back ten minutes later she set the fire wood down and snuck  
behind Ash and covered his eyes 'Guess who.'she said playfully "Sapphire what do you want?" Ash  
asked sternly Sapphire moved her paws from his eyes and pouted 'your mean' she whined Ash rolled his  
eyes '"She probably just wants attention'" Ash thought as he lit the fire using a lighter he took out a  
pot,a package of hotdogs, and a canteen full of water he began to cook the sat next  
to Ash ash they ate when they finished Sapphire yawned and leaned against Ash 'Good night daddy'  
Sapphire said as she fell asleep Ash sighed she had been calling him daddy alot lately because she  
evolved at a young age he picked her up bridal style Sapphire wrapped her arms around his neck  
and kissed him passionately Ash felt her tongue in his mouth Ash was surprised she would kiss him like  
this Sapphire ended the kiss a line of her saliva connected there lips 'I love you Ash' she said as  
her vision became blurry.

Authers notes

Remember this is a dream okay.


End file.
